


Wouldn't You Love To Love Her

by gayumbrella



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butch Louis, F/F, Femme Harry, Femslash, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayumbrella/pseuds/gayumbrella
Summary: Harry and Louis go out to dinner, both have plans for afterwards in mind. Including Harry's maybe seethrough panties, an interesting car ride home and some activities on the couch. Harry loves to be embarassed by Louis and that's just what Louis can give her.





	Wouldn't You Love To Love Her

Harry’s long dark curls danced over her shoulders as she went through the door outside into the chilly evening. She walked the few steps up to the now silent road and took in a deep breath. The air was cool on her face and the wind softly playing with her hair and her long green dress underneath her black coat made her feel like an actress in a movie. As she heard someone approaching, Harry turned on the heels of her favourite pumps and looked at Louis who had come up behind her. 

“You look so good”, Harry told her as she drank in the sight of Louis in her new dark blue suit, that really made her big eyes pop. Harry loved seeing her stand so confidently in men’s clothes, she had grown so much since the day Louis finally had decided to cut off all her hair and get a men’s hair cut. She had been so nervous about it, running her hands along the buzzed sides again and again, loving how short it felt, but always wondering what others would have to say about it. And now she wore it proudly, she had become so comfortable in men’s clothing and it had been long since a nervously wondering thought had crossed her mind.

Louis brushed Harry’s curls behind her ear and thumbed along her cheek bones, leaving her shuddering. The evening in the restaurant had been filled with promising looks thrown across the table and subtle but suggestive gestures and Harry was longing to finally be touched by Louis. Who had refused to touch her inside the restaurant, not even linking their legs underneath the table like they usually did or holding hands between the plates and glasses. She had slowly driven Harry insane.

And as she now kissed her, her hand still on Harry’s cheek, Harry couldn’t help but moan softly into Louis’ mouth. Which made Louis pull away immediately, sliding down her hand along Harry’s arm and hip. “We’re in public, baby. Don’t you think that’s a bit indecent? Everyone can tell by the look in your eyes how bad you already want it.” Harry looked down trying to hide the red that crept up into her cheeks from Louis’ words. “I don’t have a look in my eyes, don’t know what you’re talking about”, she mumbled. 

“Oh really”, Louis said hooking her finger under Harry’s chin making her face her. “So I wouldn’t find you soaked all through your panties if I reached under your dress now?” Harry’s face grew even hotter, Louis always got to her making her feel so embarrassed and therefore even wetter. “I’m not wet”, Harry tried to defend herself looking anywhere but Louis’ face. Her knowing smirk would make her break instantly and she wanted to keep the charade up for a little bit longer. That didn’t seem to be what Louis wanted though. She reached for Harry’s arm again, running her hands up and down and just so brushing Harry’s tits every time. Grinning at Harry she said: “Well, only one way to find out”

Harry’s breath caught in her throat. She wouldn’t just reach down and feel her right here in the middle of the street, would she? The possibility of being touched by Louis here in public got her head spinning. But Louis just dragged her towards their car, leaving Harry disappointed and stumbling after her. At the car Louis opened the door for Harry who obediently climbed in. Arranging herself in the seat she waited for Louis to close the door, but the thud of a closing door never came. Instead Louis spoke: “I want you to lift your dress and spread your legs”. Surprised, Harry turned her head to Louis, but she had already stepped back and proceeded to close the door.

So Harry reached for the hem of her dress and began lifting the silky fabric exposing her legs and white lace panties. She slowly spread her thighs opening them as wide as she could in the car seat, so Louis would be able to get a good look at her cunt. “Very good, baby”, Louis said as she sat down in the driver’s seat. Harry turned towards her wanting to see Louis’ reaction. Louis’ eyes were fixed on her cunt: “You’re so wet, I can see right through your panties, baby”. Harry smiled, that was the entire reason she had bought them. She knew that they would become basically see through as soon as she got wet and she knew how much it turned Louis on to see the fabric cling to her cunt leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Didn’t you want to touch?”, Harry asked Louis, becoming desperate for Louis’ hands, Louis’ fingers, anything Louis really. Louis raised an eyebrow: “Never said I wanted to touch, baby. Just wanted to see how wet you are already”. “But Louis”, Harry whined shifting in her seat. She didn’t know what to do, she was so turned on and Louis refused to help her. The sudden sound of the car engine made her realize that Louis was starting to back out of their parking lot, not paying attention to Harry at all. Harry couldn’t believe it, she sat here soaking wet and showing it to the whole world and Louis just ignored her. It was so humiliating and made Harry feel so excited for what else was to come.

Louis started driving down the road her eyes fixed on the cars ahead of them. “Why don’t you play with your tits, love? Keeps you busy while I drive”, Louis said nonchalantly. Harry’s head jerked to Louis but she was still paying no mind to her. So Harry started playing with her tits. She had secretly hoped for something like this, she was wearing no bra and her cleavage was cut out so deep, she had been conscious of her tits during the whole evening. Wanting to put on a show for Louis, Harry started cupping her tits, lifting them and pressing them together even more. Then, she decided to move on to her nipples which had been very visible for the last ten minutes or so and were practically begging for attention. She pinched and twisted them, making it painful exactly the way she liked.

She was hot all over and her thoughts had become mushy, only concentrating on how bad she needed someone, Louis, to touch her cunt, how good it felt to play with her tits and how desperate she was for Louis to look at her. She wanted to be sexy for Louis, to be good for her and it turned her on to no end to perform for her. Even though Louis possibly didn’t even take notice of it, Harry just liked to do what Louis wanted.

Arriving home Louis stopped the car and finally turned to face Harry, who was still eagerly pinching her nipples. “Get out and wait for me in the living room, I’ll be with you soon”, Louis told her, still not acknowledging Harry playing with her tits. And Harry got out and went into the living room as fast as possible, she was so excited, now that finally something had to happen. She sat down on the couch arranging herself so that her dark hair would fall over one shoulder into her cleavage, which was now even more revealing than in the restaurant.

When Louis finally entered the room she stood in front of Harry, so that she had to look up to meet her eyes. “Take off your coat and dress, okay, baby?”, Louis asked and Harry instantly complied getting up to shrug out of her coat and remove her dress, leaving her naked except for her heals and white panties. “Very well, now lose those panties, too, will you? It’s not like they cover much anyway with how wet you are.” Harry shuddered and bent down to slip off her panties, feeling herself become even wetter.

Louis looked her up and down lingering at her full tits and her cunt: “You can sit back down. Now, I want you to touch yourself, can you do that for me?” Harry nodded feverishly and got on the couch spreading her legs to give Louis a good view. She moved her hand to her now dripping wet cunt and began to part her folds, slowly dragging one finger between them. An approving nod from Louis made her go faster. She dipped one finger into herself and began to fuck it in and out of herself, then added a second finger. Already she felt so full and still she was aching for Louis’ fingers to be inside of her. But she was left with only her own so she made do with it, speeding up and burying her fingers as deep as possible in her cunt. 

Harry had always been good at turning herself on and she became only more desperate watching her own fingers fuck in and out of her cunt. When she looked up to see what Louis thought of this, Harry found that Louis had also gotten rid of all her clothes and was no sitting equally naked in the armchair opposite of her. Her eyes were fixed on Harry’s cunt, but wandered up to her face when she noticed Harry staring: “You’re doing so well, baby, you look so hot fucking yourself. Why don’t you come here and continue in my lap?”

That sounded very good to Harry, nothing was better than being close to Louis especially with no barrier between their skin. She walked over slowly to not fall in her heels and settled in Louis’ lap. “Go on”, Louis nodded and that was all Harry needed to bring her hand down to her cunt and begin rubbing her clit while staring into Louis’ eyes. She quickly began to pant and moan, but when she searched for Louis’ mouth for comfort she was denied. Louis turned her head so Harry could only kiss her cheek and rest her forehead against her. Louis took her head in her hands and pushed it back a bit: “No baby, I want to see you”, she told her encouraging Harry to rub faster and faster bringing herself so close to cumming. Her hand felt so good on her clit and when she thought the next stroke would be it Louis grabbed her hand and pulled it away.

“Louis”, Harry whined bucking her hips searching for any friction, that would push her over the edge, but Louis kept her grip on Harry. “You don’t get to cum before I do today, okay? I want you to eat me out”, Louis told her. And that was maybe even better to Harry, who was always eager to get her mouth on Louis, so she nodded excitedly and began climbing down to kneel before Louis. Louis positioned herself at the edge of the seat and spread her legs letting Harry see the dark curls, that framed her cunt. Harry was always so turned on by seeing Louis’ pubes, she always shaved for Louis (although Louis never requested her to) and it was so hot to her that Louis would have her eat her out just as she was.

Louis patted her head: “Here, baby, you can start now”, she said and pushed Harry’s head into her cunt, gripping one hand into her hair. And Harry started licking her, first pushing her tongue into Louis’ entrance as deep as she could and tonguefucking her for quite a while until Louis’ tightening grip on her hair told her to move on to her clit. She began sucking and flicking her tongue over it drinking in the smell of Louis she always ached for. After countless times of eating Louis out Harry knew what she needed and Louis’ hand in her hair told her to make it fast.

She licked Louis’ clit the way she knew would make her thighs start to shake and buck into her mouth and soon Louis started to become even wetter under Harry’s tongue. When Harry felt Louis becoming close her face was pressed even tighter into Louis’ cunt and all she could really do was let Louis use her face to get herself off. Harry loved every second of it, feeling Louis rub herself over her face was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her, being so close to Louis was everything she wanted.

Louis’ thighs closed around her head and she came clawing her hands in Harry’s hair and shuddering with her entire body. She released Harry and pulled her up and hugged her close to her: “Everything okay?” Harry nodded into her chest: “Perfectly fine. How about you, was it good?” Louis smiled and rubbed Harry’s head: “So good, you have a talented tongue, baby.” She sat up straighter pulling Harry with her and kissing her. Harry let herself enjoy being so close to Louis and showing her what she just tasted as Louis massaged her tongue with hers. 

“Now what about you”, Louis broke the kiss and looked at Harry. “You still want to come?”, which Harry answered with an eager nod. She still was so incredibly wet and desperate. All she wanted was to finally cum. “Well then, I’ll let you rub yourself on my thigh, because you did so good”, Louis told her and positioned Harry on her thigh. 

Harry sat on Louis’ thigh, her cunt pressing into it and locking eyes with Louis, who ordered her to start with a simple nod. And start Harry did, she needed some pressure on her clit. She rubbed herself over Louis feeling her clit drag along the thigh, but it wasn’t enough, she had to be faster. Her heavy tits began to bounce turning Harry even more on as she imagined what a sight she had to be for Louis. Rubbing herself on her thigh trying desperately to come with her tits and her ass starting to jiggle as she brought herself closer to orgasm. 

“You must be so desperate sitting here naked on my thigh rubbing yourself. Your tits are nearly bouncing in my face, baby”, Louis’ words embarrassed Harry even more and she became even wetter when Louis grabbed her tits and pressed them together, holding and squeezing them as Harry slid back and forth on her thigh. Louis pinched her nipples so hard and Harry pressed her clit into Louis’ thigh and then she came, overwhelmed by all the sensations. She fell forward moaning into Louis, who still held her tits pressed together, and shuddered as her orgasm washed over her.

Harry stilled and wrapped her arms around Louis’ neck to burrow her face into her. “Hey, you did so good, baby, how are you?” Louis asked hugging Harry close to her. “I’m feeling really good. And tired”, Harry smiled into Louis’ chest. “Okay then, baby, let’s get you into bed”, Louis mumbled into her curls, “I love you”. Harry hugged her even tighter: “I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my second fic, I hope you enjoy it as well. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
